One touch, One look, One word
by roseberry121
Summary: Sara has been having a mysterious relationship. Rated M for adult content.


-1 Disclaimer: I don't own any of theses characters, if I did I would be living the high life.

Rated M for sexual content and some curse words.

One touch, one look, one word.

Sara couldn't walk through the lab anymore without feeling some spark of emotion when she saw him. She knew that he had no clue who his mystery lover was. She had been with him intimately several times and he just kept getting better, he seemed to develop a sense as to where and how to please her, and she liked that, more than she would ever admit to herself.

The night had been long and she had pulled a double, and to top it all off Ecklie had been riding her about signing paperwork that she had been told wouldn't be included in her file. She was walking from the forensics lab to the break room, when she spotted him. Standing just outside of the DNA lab, flirting with some random lab tech, like he always did. Now was her chance, she grabbed him from behind and pulled him into a dark closet. His response caught her off guard, he pressed his lips against hers, and they began like it was second nature, touching and kissing like they would stop breathing if they parted for more than a minute.

It felt like a hour had passed when they both inhaled the musty closet air in unison.

His hands wrapped around her waist and her hands were placed on his back, as they grinded against each other with an obsession that could only be ceased by death it's self. She fought back screams and moans of pleasure as he pushed harder and faster timing their excitement to one final thrust. She dug her nails into his back as he moaned. He couldn't have known, could he? She pulled back and looked into his face, she could barely see in the darkness, but she could see his brown eyes. Admiring what they had accomplished he stepped back, giving her his signature grin, and they both began to get dressed. Was this all she wanted, or did she want him to know?

After shift, the night shift went out for drinks, everyone except Grissom of course.

Sara, Nick, Warrick, Catherine, and Greg, squeezed into a booth near the back of the bar. As the conversation drifted into the night's case work, Sara went up to the bar, joined shortly by Greg.

" Hey , do you think that they ever talk about anything else?"

Sara spun around to see who was speaking to her.

"Hey Greg. No I think that they are all business."

"Oh I don't know, that Nick is quite the charmer."

"Nick is not my type."

"That's right you like the quiet geeky type, who hide behind their work, and are emotionally unavailable."

Sara stared a Greg in disbelief, that something so rude came out of that mouth.

"Greg I can not believe you just said that."

He stood there realizing it himself.

"God Sara, I am so sorry I didn't mean, well what I meant was, I…"

"It's okay Greg, just forget about it."

"No it's not okay, I am so sorry."

"Greg, apology accepted, drop it."

Sara smiled hoping Greg would just move on to a different subject, and he did , a subject she didn't want to discuss.

"So Sara, what's up with you and Hank?"

"Greg that is none of your business, and it's over, so don't bring it up again, okay."

"Hey don't get snappy, I was just making conversation."

"Conversation Greg, it's talking about your day or the weather not about someone's relationships."

" So Sara how was your day? Some weather we've been havin'."

Sara smiled and laughed.

" Why are you so, so…"

"Charming, funny, good looking?"

"No, immature and yet so smart?"

"I don't know, maybe it's you that makes me act this way."

"Stop flirting with me Greg, I am not in the mood."

He leaned over and kissed her softly on the neck. She felt that spark, that she had become accustomed to in the secret lab encounters.

"Are you in the mood now?"

"Greg, your intoxicated and so am I, so don't even think that were are doing anything tonight."

"What! Me? Never."

She laughed again, and touched his hand. They looked at each other for a moment, and

then parted hands. Did he know, was he playing games with her? Sara cleared her throat and began to speak again.

"Well, what is your current girlfriend situation?"

"Hey you can't sit there and scold me about bringing up Hank and then dig into my personal life?"

"It was just a question Greg, and if you aren't man enough to talk about it fine, I wonder what Nick doing right now."

"Alright, alright, you have coxed it out of me. I have been in this thing with someone right now."

"And? Dish, I want all of the juicy details."

She knew what he was about to spill and acting like it was news to her was going to be tough. They sat there for a moment having a silent battle on whether to continue or not.

"Anyway, I can't give out much info, but I can tell you it's hot and steamy."

"What's her name, how did you meet, is she even a woman?"

"What? I don't know?"

"You don't know it it's woman or not? Greg that is weird, even for you."

"No, I don't know HER name, and I can't remember the first time we met."

"Well, that's heartbreaking, if you can't even remember meeting her."

"I remember I just don't think that you will understand."

"Try me."

"Sara right here in the bar don't you have any modesty?"

"Greg"

"Okay, she pulled me into the break room shower late night, about three weeks ago."

"Ooh, scandalous."

"Anyway, I can't explain exactly what it was like, but you know that the first time you want it to be this amazing thing and it turns out to be awkward and slightly weird. Well it was perfect she touched me like I was in one of my most erotic dreams and her lips. Her lips were talented and soft."

"Wow Greg sounds like you have something there."

"I wish I knew."

"What does that mean?"

" I know that there is something passionate about the way we touch and I might even be falling for her, but I don't even know her."

"Maybe you do."

His gaze drifted toward Sara's eyes and she noticed. Oh shit. He knows it's me he really knows. Before Sara or Greg could respond to that simple look that meant more than meets the eye, Catherine practically popped up in between them.

"Hey, are you to going to talk all night, because I want to go home, and Warrick isn't leaving until we are all ready."

She pointed over to a very drunk Nick leaning on a clear-headed Warrick who shook his car keys like a baby with a rattle.

"Lets go."

"Thank you Sara, now Greg where do you live?"

"I live in the West Vegas Regal Apartments, number 128."

"Really I live just a few apartments down from that, number 133."

Warrick was standing next to them now still helping Nick with his current loss of balance.

"That's nice now that we know Sara and Greg live in the same apartment building, can we go? Cat, help me with Nick."

As they all headed for the exit Warrick and Catherine virtually dragging Nick out, Sara glanced in Greg's direction. He showed no sign of knowing it was Sara and yet she was worried like never before.

They reached the apartments within an hour or so, and Greg and Sara helped each other up the stairs. Sara expected Greg to at least walk her to her door, but by the time they got to his, she could tell that he was ready to turn in. As Sara headed down the hall Greg called to her.

"Hey Sara, your not going to tell anyone about my mystery woman, are you?"

"No Greg, I won't."

She entered her apartment relieved and disappointed. She didn't want him to know, but deep down inside some part of her kind of did.

Around midnight Greg awoke to a sound coming from the front of his apartment, he was about to reach for his gun when he realized that someone was knocking on his door. He managed to get out of bed , put on a pair of boxers, and head for the door. He opened it to find Sara standing there in what appeared to be a old San Francisco CSI t-shirt, and a pair of shorts.

"Sara what are you doing, it's midnight?"

"You really don't know do you?"

"I don't know why your standing in front of my door Sara, because I am not you."

"No, you really don't know who she is."

"Sara get in here." He pulled her inside out of the cold and sat down with her on the couch. "Sara it's really late and I don't thing that you should be knocking on my door while still buzzed and…"

His speech was cut off by Sara's lips pressing against his. She pulled back almost as quickly as she had kissed him and he just sat there shocked.

"Those lips." Was all Greg could manage to speak, and in that single kiss Sara knew that he knew it was her, that his mystery woman was her. After a few minutes of silence Greg decided to talk.

"Sara, it's you. Not that it's a bad thing, just never imagined it would be. I have feelings for you and feelings for this woman that I don't know, and it turns out that I do know her. I couldn't be happier." As he reached in to kiss her she hesitated.

"Greg I don't know what I want from this. I knew in the beginning that it was about the pleasure of it, but every time we touch, every time I see you or hear you, I…" She paused and Greg prepared for the worst.

"I want more."

"I can give you more Sara, I can give you all of me."

Moments later they were embraced in a kiss to shatter all of the kissed they have shared in the past three weeks. As they made their way back to Greg's bedroom, to his bed, They undressed. Sara's shirt was the first to go revealing her petite breasts to Greg's warm hands. Then the lower half, his boxers and her shorts. They fell onto the bed like to teenagers who got drunk for the first time and decided to have sex on their parents bed. He touched every part of her, first with his hands and then with his lips; giving extra attention to the spots he knew would drive her crazy. Sara pulled Greg on top of her with a gentle grace and whispered into his ear.

"I want you, I want you to make love to me like the first time in the break room shower."

He leaned in a whispered back.

"I will, if you will." A huge smile played across Sara's face, she knew that she made the right choice to let Greg know it was her all along.

The minutes past slowly this time, each one in a passionate tangle with the others. He had sex with this woman before, a lot in fact over the past three weeks, but this and the first time they let go to their feelings was perfect. Sara Arched her back into Greg as he slipped his hard cock into her. He then began to move back and forth with her rocking motions. Sara gripped the bed sheet with one hand and pulled Greg's lips to hers with the other. They moved together until Sara knew she was almost there, and Greg knew it. He quickened his pace and groaned with her, as she screamed out his name. They came at the same time, sending a shock through their bodies. As Greg climbed off of Sara and nestled in the bed beside her he started to speak with a grin on his face.

"Well that wasn't anything like I remember. Are you sure it was you?"

Sara playfully smacked at him as he giggled.

"You are so rude, I can't believe I love you." Greg started at her with awe as Sara put a hand over her mouth.

"You love me?"

"I do, I just didn't know how to tell you. Through all of my tricking and mystery, I really did fall for you."

"I am glad because I kick naked woman out of my bed unless she admits she loves me."

"Do you really want me to beat you up again?"

"I would hardly call that beating me up Sara, it was more like being slapped with pillows."

"Oh so you want me to hit you with pillows then?" Sara stood up on Greg's bed buck naked with a pillow in each hand as Greg shielded his face with his arms.

"Alright, alright, you win I love you too."

"See that wasn't so hard was it?"

"No, but I know something else that it is." He pulled her down and on top of him, and kissed her fiercely on the lips. As the night began to get longer they both laid curled up and tangled in each others arms until they drifted off to sleep.

End

This was my first Fan Fiction please review and tell me what you think. I am working on a piece with Grissom and Greg next. I hope you like it, and thank you for reading it.

Roseberry121


End file.
